


Good Kitties Deserve The Best Rewards

by DarkStarfish



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Brother/Brother Incest, Catboys & Catgirls, Creampie, Demon Sex, Demoncest, Gratuitous Smut, Incest, M/M, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarfish/pseuds/DarkStarfish
Summary: A very special request for a friend of mine (https://twitter.com/CrazyMors?s=20) !Beel gets himself into a bit of trouble after hearing about a spell that can make food appear any time he wants it. Turns out, Satan has a few too many tomes laying around his room and Beel touches the wrong one! Now a catboy, Satan has to try and find a way to break the spell while also fighting off the side effects of it. Beel is worth the trouble.
Relationships: Satan/Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Good Kitties Deserve The Best Rewards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyomi_272](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyomi_272/gifts).



It had started out as innate curiosity.

Beel had overheard a conversation between Satan and Solomon about a spell. It was one that once cast, any food the caster desired could be theirs in the snap of their fingers.

Now, of course, this sounded like music to Beel’s ears. Truly a dream come true and it was only a simple spell away. He’d heard Satan say that it was in a tome in his room, but Beel didn’t stick around to hear which one it was or even think about asking the blond himself. No, Beel had all the information he needed, and he was off.

Spell.

Any food imaginable.

Tome in Satan’s room.

These were the words Beel kept repeating in his head on his way to Satan’s room, his eyebrows furrowed in determination as he travelled the hall of the House of Lamentation. Once he was to his destination, the demon was pleased to find the door to his brother’s room unlocked. Beel let himself in and, even though Satan was on the other side of the House entirely, he still moved as carefully as possible. Beel knew that Satan was the type of person to know if even the littlest thing was out of place and he really didn’t want to deal with Satan’s wrath at the moment.

Scanning the room, Beel stopped when he saw a tome open on Satan’s bedside table. That had to be the one he was looking for seeing as Satan was just talking about it. Without another thought, Beel walked towards the tome and picked it up, but the strangest thing happened as soon as he touched a page of the book. A flash of light filled the room and a searing pain sprouted from the crown of Beel’s head and the small of his back. The demon dropped the book almost immediately, yowling in pain loud enough that the sound echoed through the halls of the House.

Beel stumbled for a moment, slightly dazed, until he felt Satan’s bed touch the back of his knees. The demon sat down, shaking his head just slightly. He felt a fog cloud his brain and suddenly Beel found himself incredibly tired. Beel moved further onto Satan’s bed, the plush mattress calling his name, and curled up. He’d felt something curl around him, but that thought was pushed out of his mind as sleep overtook him.

* * *

Satan rushed to his room when he’d heard the loud yelp of pain and he wasn’t too pleased with he had discovered. The blond was miffed to discover his door slightly ajar and he’d figured there could be a few culprits behind it. Satan had figured it would’ve been Mammon searching for a quick buck or Belphie searching for some reading material, but he’d never had thought he’d find Beel curled up on his bed. The Avatar of Wrath took in the sight of the sixth born and he was quick to notice a few additions to his brother.

Sitting down on the bed next to Beel on the edge of the bed, Satan ruffled a few strands of the demon’s hair to find that the Avatar of Gluttony had sprouted a pair of cat ears and what looked to be a fluffy orange tail. Satan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly disappointed that Beel out of all of his brothers would be the one to touch one of his spell books without permission, but ultimately, the demon wasn’t all that surprised. Satan grabbed his book of reverse spells and sat down on the side of the bed that hadn’t been occupied by Beel and began to search for a way to reverse the state Beel was in.

He’d read through a few pages before he felt Beel stir slightly. Satan paid it no mind, figuring it was just the cat side of him trying to get more comfortable until he felt a bit of pressure on his thigh. The blond moved his book to the side enough to see around the cover of it and immediately turned a dark shade of red.

Beel had curled up next to him and set his head down on his older brother’s lap, purring softly as he snoozed. As time went on and Satan read through more of the reverse spell book, he found himself absentmindedly stroking Beel’s hair. He’d started out just twirling a piece of his brother’s hair in between his fingers, but soon enough he moved on to scratching behind Beel’s new cat ears.

* * *

It had taken nearly an hour for Satan to find the page concerning transformations and it was ultimately not that helpful. The solution to Beel’s issue was trapped behind a riddle that was even too tough for Satan to solve. He stared at the page, analyzing every single word of the riddle over and over again and each time, he felt his anger rise just a bit more. It must’ve been enough to rouse Beel because the blond felt his brother nuzzle into his thigh and groan softly. Satan sighed a little louder than he had meant to, the sound causing Beel’s ears to perk up a bit.

“I’m sorry I woke you,” Satan mumbled, not taking his eyes off the pages he was reading.

He hadn’t received any kind of acknowledgement from Beel and instead, he’d just heard the demon purr beside him. The sound was enough to pull Satan from the page he’d been looking for to look fully at his brother, a bright red blush forming on his cheeks as he finally got a good look at Beel. The Avatar of Gluttony looked up to his older brother with big doe eyes, his purring increasing in volume at the attention from Satan.

“I’m trying to find out how to turn you back,” Satan continued, his words coming out a bit too fast as he looked away from Beel.

The larger of the two demons let out a little mew at his brother’s words as a way of acknowledging what he’d said and nuzzled into Satan’s chest. The blond was going to reprimand Beel for it, but looking into the demon’s eyes, he couldn’t bring himself to do it and just continued to read the page.

Beel fidgeted and mewed at Satan’s side, annoying the demon slightly but Satan simply ignored it. It had taken a few minutes for Satan to decipher the ancient language that the text was written in, but from what he could understand, the only way to free Beel of the curse was to tire him out some way. Satan rubbed his chin as he read the line over and over. The translation wasn’t direct, but it was the closest to what he would assume the line reads.

As Satan sat and pondered, Beel continued to nuzzle and purr against Satan. In fact, the longer the two seemed to be in contact, the more aggressive Beel’s movements and fidgeting became. He had begun to knead at Satan’s thigh eventually, his mews becoming more needy sounding as Satan continued to read the line over and over again in order to try and translate it better, but his anger continued to rise the more Beel nudged against him until Satan finally broke.

“Would you quit it already?! I’m trying to turn you back to normal and you moving me and annoying me is not going to get us there any faster!” Satan growled, his left eye twitching slightly as he looked to Beel.

His now catboy brother whimpered slightly at Satan’s tone, his ears airplane-ing a bit. Satan sighed softly, his anger fading slightly at the hurt look in Beel’s demeanor.

“Listen, I’m sorry I yelled at you bu–” Satan began but was quickly interrupted by Beel kneading at his crotch rather than his thigh. “H-hey! Watch where you’re…!”

Beel’s cat ears perked up in curiosity as he continued to knead at Satan’s crotch, his loud purring returning as he felt something harden under his touch. The touch made Satan hiss to himself and he’d forgotten about the page he’d been trying to decipher, instead focusing on the angel and devil on his shoulder. Part of him wanted to stop Beel since he obviously had the mind of a cat, but another part of him was interested in seeing where this would lead.

It had seemed the part of him that was more interested where this would lead had won because Satan did little to stop Beel unzipping the front of his slacks. The red head reached in and dug around until he freed Satan’s length, causing the blond to hiss slightly at the cool air of his room meeting his throbbing length. Satan stayed quiet as Beel observed his length, the demon’s head cocking just slightly as he studied his brother’s cock. Satan blushed hotly under Beel’s scrutinous gaze, a different part of him wanting to just go back to figuring out how to turn Beel back to normal until he felt a hand wrap around his length. Satan let out a slow breath at the contact, unaware that he had been holding his breath at all and simply waited to see what Beel would do.

That, apparently, wasn’t the best idea.

Beel immediately wrapped his lips around the tip of Satan’s cock, catching the blond off guard and causing him to yelp softly at the warm, wet feeling of his brother’s mouth. Satan threaded his fingers through Beel’s unruly hair, grasping onto the locks as the demon took his cock further into his mouth. He’d panted softly once Beel had taken him wholly, gulping as he struggled to keep his cool. Beel gulped around his length, swallowing down the bit of precum the tip of Satan’s cock had leaked out.

“Careful what you’re – haaah!” Satan groaned, his grip on Beel’s hair tightening up some as Beel began to bob his head up and down Satan’s length slowly.

Beel ignored Satan once he tasted the blond’s precum, his hunger becoming prevalent once more. He’d quickly sped up his movements, purring around Satan’s length as he swallowed and slurped around it. Satan huffed as Beel began to further his efforts, his head leaning back to rest against the headboard of his bedframe. He watched Beel closely and couldn’t help but smirk at the little smile on his brother’s face as Beel continued to bob his head up and down the length of Satan’s cock.

The blond eventually had to pry Beel off his cock, the task itself was monumental as he had to use all of strength to pull Beel off of him. The red head whined once he was off his brother’s length, disappointed mews leaving him as he offered the head of Satan’s cock little kitten licks. The feeling of it made Satan shivered and he’d chuckled at Beel’s eagerness, watching him closely to see that Beel was hard himself. Satan could tell based on the way Beel was grinding against the comforter on Satan’s bed.

“The book said we need to tire you out, but I think I just figured out the real translation…” Satan chuckled to himself, running a hand through his hair as he spoke.

Beel simply cocked his head at Satan’s words, but he still tracked each one of his brother’s movements. Slowly, Satan got up on his knees and moved Beel to his back. Beel’s ears perked up as he waited for his brother’s next move, his body fidgeting slightly from how slowly Satan was taking things. Carefully, the blond traced up one of Beel’s thighs until he got to the demon’s belts. He undid both of them and moved to undo both Beel’s zipper and the button on his pants, maintaining eye contact the entire time.

With Beel’s pants undone, Satan waited for some sort of signal that the demon was okay for him to continue, but all he’d received was a perplexed look and another cock of Beel’s head. Satan took that as enough of an acknowledgement that Beel was okay with what was happening and moved the demon’s pants and boxers down his thighs. Beel went with Satan’s movements and lifted his hips slightly, making it much easier for his brother to remove his pants.

The pair looked at one another for a moment, Beel’s tail swishing behind him to show his excitement. The little movement made Satan chuckle and he’d winked at Beel before spreading the demon’s legs apart. Satan blushed once more at the sight before him, his Adam’s apple bobbing slightly. The blond moved his body between Beel’s legs, his eyes homing in on Beel’s length twitching against his thigh.

“I guess there’s no better way to do it than to just dive in, so…” Satan spoke mindlessly, staring at Beel’s length.

With one last little sigh to help sike himself up, Satan spit onto two of his fingers and smeared his saliva onto Beel’s entrance. The red head shivered slightly at the foreign, wet feeling on his hole, but continued to purr to keep Satan from stopping. Carefully, Satan pushed his index finger into Beel’s entrance. He pushed his finger into Beel until he was up to his knuckle, his eyes flicking between Beel’s face and his twitching length, gauging whether or not he was okay. The little mews and purrs coming from the demon told Satan he was doing something right and he’d waited a moment for Beel to adjust before he moved any further.

“Is this…are you…can I keep going?” Satan stumbled over his words as he looked to Beel, waiting for some sort of response.

Beel nodded his head once, mewing to the blond and he’d ground his hips against Satan’s finger inside him. True to his usual eagerness, Satan couldn’t help but chuckle softly at Beel’s response.

“Okay, okay, okay…”

Slowly, Satan moved his finger out of Beel’s entrance until just his fingertip was inside the demon. He waited only a moment before he thrust back in. From that one thrust, Satan began to build up a bit of a rhythm. He’d moved his finger in and out of Beel’s hole until he felt the demon was used to the feeling and nudged his middle finger alongside his index. Satan slowed down once more as he pushed in a second finger. The blond waited for Beel to get used to the newfound stretch, watching his facial expressions closely.

With Beel relaxed, Satan picked up the pace once more. He bit his bottom lip as he opened up Beel, scissoring his fingers every now and then to get Beel more used to the stretch that was to come from his cock. As he was prepping Beel, a little idea popped into his head and Satan began to search around inside Beel for something. With godlike precision, it took Satan only a few tries to brush his fingertips against Beel’s prostate. The blond new he’d found it as soon as he heard Beel gasp and saw his cock throb and leak precum wildly.

Just as soon as Satan found that little spot, the Avatar of Wrath removed his fingers entirely, leaving Beel to whine at the loss of contact. Satan only chuckled and shook his head at his brother’s eagerness. Without much grace, Satan spit into his hand and rubbed the saliva down the length of his cock, mixing with his precum and the remnants of Beel’s saliva. Not giving it another thought and eager himself, Satan shuffled closer to Beel’s entrance in between his legs. He’d gripped Beel’s thighs, running his hands down to the back of them in order to move them against the red head’s chest before nudging the tip of his cock against Beel’s entrance. Beel mewed louder and much deeper as he tried to nudge his hips against Satan, wanting his cocking inside of him already.

“Calm down kitten…I’ve got you…” Satan chuckled out, his hands flexing against the backs of Beel’s thighs.

Satan pushed forward, moving just the tip of his cock into Beel’s entrance. His brother was tight to put it simply and Satan groaned at the feeling of his entrance flexing around just his cockhead. Breathing through it, Satan pushed forward more, slowly inserting more of himself into Beel until their hips met one another. Both demons let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding, and the pair stared at one another for a moment. Eventually, Beel began to grind his hips into Satan’s hoping that it would be enough to get the blond to move and it was.

With a low growl, Satan pulled his hips away from Beel’s and snapped them forward quickly, causing Beel to whine low in his throat. Satan set a punishing pace right from the beginning, his nails digging into Beel’s skin as he kept the demon’s legs against his chest. Searching for that spot once more, the blond thrust into Beel over and over again, the head of his length just barely grazing against Beel’s prostate as he continued to thrust into his brother.

“Fuck kitten…you’re so tight…” Satan growled, his bangs falling into his eyes as he thrust powerfully into Beel.

Beel could barely mew in response, his back arching into each one of Satan’s scarily accurate thrusts. The red head shuddered as Satan’s thrusts picked up pace just a bit more. Beel could barely focus on anything, his orgasm vastly approaching, making it hard for the demon to focus on anything but Satan’s voice.

“– my greedy little kitten…gonna breed you…fill you up…just as you deserve…” Satan growled, his thrusts losing their rhythm as he felt his own orgasm approaching.

Beel, lost in his own little world, simply nodded his head wildly, agreeing with whatever it was that Satan was saying to him. Both demons went silent as Satan gave one, two, three more thrusts before cumming hard, each of them hitting Beel’s prostate head on to pull him down with the blond.

Satan’s stomach muscles flexed as he shot ropes of cum into Beel, a little hiss leaving his lips as he felt Beel’s entrance flex around the length of his cock. Beel, not doing much better himself, panted and growled as he came, his own length spurting cum against his chest, dirtying himself. The two panted as they came down from their respective highs, their senses coming back to them slowly.

Soon enough, Beel’s purring faded away, the lack of the constant motorboat-like sound rocking Satan a bit. He’d looked to Beel and noticed that with the lack of the purring, his ears had also faded away along with his tail. Satan stared at Beel in disbelief, the attention causing the red head a bit of discomfort to the point where he’d felt the need to hide.

“Wh-what is it?” Beel asked, a bright blush covering his face as he tucked his chin into his chest.

“You’re…you, it worked!”

Satan cheered to himself as he ruffled Beel’s hair, happy to find that there were no cat ears to be found on the crown of the demon’s head. Whatever it was that the page really meant obviously worked and Satan was just happy to have his brother back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the discord if you guys want to join to get updates on fics, chat about Obey Me! or just talk in general! It also helps me keep requests in line if anyone wants to make one!
> 
> https://discord.gg/E2gzSbx  
> |  
> Want to watch me make a fool of myself? Follow me on twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/tweetingjulens1?s=09


End file.
